


Bring Him Down

by NannaSally



Series: Blake's 7 Poetry [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: A short poem from the prompt "random poetry, seventh line"And at thy growing vertues fret their spleen,"





	Bring Him Down


      He dares succeed?
    
    
    
      Where she has told
    
    
    
      Him more than once
    
    
    
      Don’t be so bold
    
    
    
      Impotent rage
    
    
    
      She folds her fist
    
    
    
      And sets her Dog
    
    
    
      With flick of wrist
    
    
    
      To bring him down
    
    
    
      To lay him flat
    
    
    
      Then she can say
    
    
    
      That that is that.  
      
    
    


End file.
